


Greed

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Haseul was so stressed out she snapped, Jungeun and Sooyoung are gonna take GOOD care of her, Leader Line is dating, Light Bondage, Mentions of Strap On, Oral Sex, Top Jungeun only comes out to play when Sooyoung is busy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Haseul is stressed, and needs help relaxing.Leader Line fic that multiple people asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Haseul shuffled uncomfortably, she was hated this. Being restrained wasnt high on her list, but she already knew if they didn’t restrain her, she’d try and escape. As much as she hated her current situation, she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, she could feel a familiar heat growing between them.

It wasn’t often she needed to be put in her place, but after snapping on one of the younger members, Sooyoung and Jungeun decided that it was necessary. That’s how she found herself stripped on her bed, a blindfold covering her eyes. At least her panties were still on, besides that she was wearing nothing.

Whining softly, she tried to adjust her arms, but it was to no avail, she was firmly in place. She knows she isn't alone in the room, but she couldn’t tell who was with her, no one was talking to her, the lack of knowledge was driving her crazy. 

As if sensing her displease, a hand combed through her brown locks, the gesture was soft, until she hair was harshly fisted, tugging her head off the pillow. The gasp that slipped past her lips was absolutely dirty. She could feel her face flair up in embarrassment. The low chuckle she heard didn’t help, but at least she knew who was with her in the room, it was Jungeun.

“Look at you, absolutely pitiful.” Jungeun husked into her ear, before releasing her hair. She watched with darkened eyes as Haseul relaxed back onto the bed, or at least attempted to, as she still had no idea what was in store for her. But it was half the fun. “Just wait until Sooyoung gets here.”

Haseul squirmed again, and this time she felt a hand rest on her neck, there was a light pressure, and she arched into the touch. She heard Jungeun hum, but her hand continued trailing down her body, it was lighting her body on fire, she didn’t realize how long it’s been since she’d been touched by either of them.  The tingles were making it hard to hold back her gasps, and when the blonde finally made her way to her breast, she could faintly hear her mumble something about their size.

With both hands, Jungeun cupped the breasts presented to her. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t envy their size, but that’s okay, she could always play with Haseuls. Her nipples were a pretty pink color, and they were already hardened due to the slight chill in the room. Thumbing the nubs, she tugged on them, relishing in the soft gasps leaving her girlfriend’s mouth. She was always a bit more honest with herself when she had no control.

That was the goal.

Taking all her stress away for night.

Kissing the middle of her chest, Jungeun smirked at the lipstick that strained her skin. She already knew that Sooyoung was going to have a field day when she finally managed to sneak away. Out of the three of them, she was the most territorial, and it often lead to her trying to dominate both of them. Neither of them minded.

She continued trailing kisses down her chest, until she finally took a rosy bud into her mouth. Scraping her teeth over the sensitive nipple, she sucked on it, and Haseul couldn’t help arch into the touch. She hated down sensitive she was, if Jungeun kept it up, she could probably cum untouched. She’d never hear the end of it.

“Please.” She groaned, wishing her hands were free so she could bury her fingers in Jungeun’s hair, hoping that with a few encouraging tugs would get her to keep going. At this rate her panties would be absolutely ruined.

She could feel Jungeun’s smirk on her skin, and before she could beg again, she felt a sharp nip. The pleasure sent a spike right to to gut, and Haseul couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine. Jungeun was playing with fire, she knew exactly what she was doing, having mapped out her body plenty of times, she didn’t need Sooyoung around to take her, she just enjoyed the company.

“Begging won’t get you anywhere, you’re completely at my mercy.” The blonde whispered into her ear, she didn’t even feel her move. She could tell she wasn’t wearing much clothing due to how much skin on skin contact there was, and Haseul was grateful for it. “Maybe I should enjoy myself before Soo gets here, would you like that? Maybe I can make you cum twice before she gets here. I’ve been dying to taste you for a while.”

The whispered threats only made Haseul turn her head away, completely exposing her neck to the other woman. Not one to deny such an offer, she trailed kisses and nipped her way down, greedily  wanting nothing more than to mark the skin before her, but she knew better. As frustrating as it was, all she could do was smear her lipstick against the pale skin before her. The vibrant red would have to do for now.

Jungeun considered kissing the woman beneath her, but if she started, she doubt she’d be able to stop. Haseul had the prettiest lips she’d ever seen, and it was her weakness. So instead she opted to kiss her cheek, she didn’t miss the small smile that bloomed on her face.

Slipping her hands down Haseul’s body, she allowed her nails to leave little trails, especially around her toned stomach, it was one of the places where she could leave evidence of their rough play. Coming to a rest on Haseul’s thighs, she spread them, her eyes taking in the wet patch of her panties, Jungeun couldn’t help but lick her lips. Hooking her fingers under the fabric, she tugged them down and out of the way.

She always admired how pretty Haseul’s pussy was, and with one last glance at the brunette’s face, she ducked down. The scent of her arousal only making her mouth water, but she didn’t want to rush to the main event. No that was to easy. Instead she nosed the brunette’s thigh, making sure to let her know just where she was.

Painting kisses and licks up her thigh, she could feel Haseul tense up around her, but she paid no mind, as she left her mark wherever she could. If she was smart, she’d take a photo of the sight before her, but she didn’t think that far ahead.

There was always next time for that.

Tiring of teasing Haseul, Jungeun flicked her gaze up and watched as she chest rose and fell in quick succession, it was obvious that she was riled up. Smirking to herself, she licked her lips before diving down between her legs. Forgoing going slow, Jungeun started with broad strokes, her tongue rarely lingering in one place for long. Haseul arched off the bed, a throaty moan leaving her lips, she wasn’t prepared for this onslaught of pleasure, usually she had some type of warning, but with being unable to see, everything hit harder.

Parting her lips with a free hand, Jungeun seemingly hummed at the taste of her girlfriend, it’s been weeks since she’s been down here, and she mentally cursed herself for not doing this sooner. They’d probably would be in the situation if she ate Haseul out more often.

Gasping out Jungeun’s name, she barely had time to warn her that her orgasm was rapidly approaching, all she managed to do was roll her hips once, twice, and then she was seeing stars. Normally she would be embarrassed at how short she lasted, but she couldn’t bother. Jungeun was surprised, but not disappointed. She opted to suck her clit while she was still riding her high, quickly sending the woman into another orgasm before she could even calm down from the last.

If it was up to her, she’d spend all night eating Haseul out. But she knew Sooyoung had plans for her later tonight. She was glad that she’d bothered to remember to do what the other woman wanted before burying her face between Haseul’s thighs, else she’d probably get punished too. Sooyoung wasn’t fond of disobedience,

Pulling her face away, the blonde licked her lips. She’s already made Haseul cum twice, but she felt like it wasn’t enough. Trailing her fingers down to her entrance, she rested a digit against it, she waited for Haseul to notice before slipping one in, and curling it. The moan that slipped out of her lips was silent, but Jungeun knew it was one. “If only you could see yourself, taking my finger so well.” She cooed lowly, as she started thrusting slowly, making sure to loosen her up a bit, knowing that Sooyoung would appreciate it when she finally got here. “Tell me you love this.” It wasn’t an option.

Sucking in a breath, Haseul started babbling about how good it felt, her hips trying to come down on the lone finger, but Jungeun wouldn’t let her, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. It felt so good, but Jungeun was being mean, she was stalling.

Hearing a light sniffle, the blonde couldn’t help but click her tongue, before pulling her finger out and pairing it with another. Sliding both in, she quickened her pace, while occasionally wiggling her fingers. The whine that Haseul let out was downright sinful. IT was tempting to let her cum again, but with the two she just had, that wouldn’t be any fun. Instead she kept her on the edge for a bit, despite her whining and begging under her.

Jungeun heard the sound of the bedroom door locking, but didn’t pay any mind. She already knew who it was, when she felt a hand on her cheek, guiding her for a heavy kiss. It was intoxicating, like the sweetest of wines, she wondered if Sooyoung managed to sneak in a drink before joining them, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

Sooyoung hummed into the kiss, before breaking it. She already noticed her favorite toy laying out, as per request. She couldn’t wait until she was inside Haseul, making her scream into her pillow. Her head was slightly throbbing from dealing with the mess Haseul left, but that was alright, she was going to take it out on her in a bit.

Pausing Jungeun’s hand, she removed it from Haseul. “That’s enough for now.” She husked, before taking the fingers into her mouth. Her eyes took in Haseul’s panting body, before finally locking on Jungeun’s flushed face. She would deal with her afterwards, Jungeun was always so good for her. She deserved to be rewarded for it. “Bring me my toy, Princess.” She requested, letting her hand go, and patting her gently to go get the item.

Nodding dumbly, Jungeun slipped off the bed. But she took in Sooyoung’s outfit, or rather the lack of. She didn’t even hear her strip, not that she wore much inside the dorm. It was common for her to walk around in a sports bra, with a body like hers, she loved to flaunt it. Biting her lip, she remembered she was doing something, but her ears picked up the slight chuckle from Sooyoung.

The same chuckle that made every hair on Haseul’s body stick up, she wasn’t aware that her other girlfriend had joined them. Swallowing nervously, she tried to speak, but a pair of familiar lips were already covering her own. She couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, especially when Sooyoung’s tongued swiped her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly let her in, and was dominated in the kiss. Kissing Sooyoung was always a pleasure, with how aggressive she was, it always left Haseul’s head spinning.

The kiss ended too soon for Haseul, as she tried to chase her lips, but a hand on her chest kept her down. “Cute.” She heard, before Haseul was forced onto her stomach. She still couldn’t see anything, but based on the position she was being placed in, she could only guess what was coming her way.

It didn’t take long to prepare the strap on, especially with another pair of hands assisting her. Jungeun always loved to watch Sooyoung, it was like getting to sample what could happen to her next, biting her lip she double checked the harness before getting back on her feet. She was greeted with another kiss, and a thanks.

Feeling the bed sink again, Haseul held her breath. When nothing happened, she released it in a shuddering breath. It was then she felt the tip of Sooyoung’s toy press up against her, she nearly jumped but with Sooyoung’s hand’s coming to a rest on her hips, it kept her steady. 

Ever the tease, the she rubbed against Haseul’s entrance, relishing in the soft gasps and hisses leaving her mouth. It was amusing to watch her struggle, cause if it was up to her, she’d have sank down already, but Haseul knew better. She could wait. She was good.

“Look at you,” Sooyoung cooed down at her, still refusing to let her sink onto her strap. “So wet and eager for me. How many times did Jungeun let you cum before I got here? Hmm?” She allowed one hand to drift from the brunette’s hip, and palmed her ass, it was a pretty little thing, pale and just begging to be slapped. When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she indeed followed her whim. The pale skin flushed from the impact. “Well?”

“T-two times. Almost a third but you stopped her.” 

Sooyoung hummed at the answer. “And you couldn't hold out? That’s no good.” She could feel Haseul tense up, but it wouldn’t really benefit her to do so. “Let’s aim for five then. Since you’re so greedy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh

Stifling a groan, Haseul allowed herself a moment to rest, but the greedy hands massaging her hips reminded her that if she wanted to get off, she had to work for it. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was whispering words of encouragement into her ear, all she wanted was to cum and go to sleep, but what could have been a quickie turned into an endless tease.

Rising her hips, Haseul sank one more time onto her girlfriend’s strap, the ridged texture only adding to her pleasure as she sank onto it again. She was left doing all the work, as both Sooyoung and Jungeun took pleasure from watching her struggle. She wanted nothing more than to curse at both of them, or to beg Sooyoung to take over, but she knew it wouldn’t end well.

For all she knew, they could choose to edge her for the next couple of days. As if sensing her distress, Sooyoung chuckled into her ear. “Come on, Seulie, you’re doing so good. Don't you want to cum?”

The whine that slipped out of her lips was one of pent up frustration, she wanted to cry, anything to make this end sooner. A strangled “please” escaped her throat, and this time she felt Jungeun shifting from behind her, a pair of hands coming to rest on her chest. “Tired?” She asked, trailing kisses down her neck, all Haseul could do was tilt her head back, exposing more skin for the blonde to kiss. “That’s no good, we were just having fun.”

Haseul couldn’t help but tense at the words, but it wasn’t like she’d be able to escape the two, she was sandwiched between the both of them. She couldn’t help but wonder what they had planned, they were always coming with ideas to leave her frustrated and embarrassingly wet.  
But she loved it.

“Can I help her, she looks so pitiful like this?” She heard Jungeun speak over her, followed by Sooyoung’s hum. If her heart wasn’t racing earlier, it definitely was now. It wasn’t often that the youngest of the three offered to help, she preferred to watch Haseul squirm and suffer, claiming that she was at her cutest when she was helpless. “You’d like that right? Me helping you get off while Sooyoung fills you with her fake cock? Of course my services aren’t free and you will owe me one.”

There was always a catch, but at this point she didn’t have much a choice. Nodding begrudgingly, Haseul gasped at the sharp movement, as Jungeun urged her to move, as as one of her hands found their way to her clit, how she’d forgotten about the aching bundle of nerves until they were roughly pinched by the woman behind her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As much as she hated being sandwiched between Sooyoung and Jungeun, there were certain perks to being in the middle. For one she never had to worry about falling off the bed, it was usually Sooyoung who took the edge, and it was her body that faced the door. No one would really question why she was naked, she’s always showing off around the dorm anyway, much to Haseul’s dismay.

The other perk was when they were feeling affectionate, they always tend to focus on her, wordlessly affirming their love for each other with soft kisses and much to Jungeun’s embarrassment, pillow talk. It was the best way to wind down after a long session, Haseul wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to walk properly tomorrow, and she already knew Sooyoung was going to be smirking all day.

She needs to find better ways of shutting her up.

The hand resting on her stomach was warm and soft, Haseul felt as comfortable as she going to be without a shower tonight. Usually she was the first one up to freshen herself up, but she just couldn’t be bothered, it didn’t help that Jungeun insisted she return her favor as soon as possible. Always demanding something.

She could still taste her.

Licking her lips, she hummed softly, allowing a hand to to run through Jungeun’s hair, as much as she hated to admit it, she loved cuddling, it was her guilty pleasure, and even though she gets teased on a daily basis, she accepts it with a soft grumble, usually burying her face in whomever was closest at the time. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Haseul could feel herself getting sleepy.

As if sensing it, Sooyoung manuved the blanket over all three of them, she was usually the last one to fall asleep, often scrolling on her phone, the brightness dimmed it wouldn’t disturb the other two when they did eventually doze off. Her hand returned to where it was resting prior, as she snuggled closer to Haseul, her front pressing to her backside. “Get some rest.”


	3. Lipseul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha forgot about greed for a while :^)

Haseul was adorable. There was no denying it, sure she was the group leader, but in the dorms, when alone with Jungeun pressing her against the wall, she was just a flustered woman. Jungeun is always the aggressor, and she never once complained about it, if anything she egged her on. Every gasp that escaped her lips between kisses, or the way her hands tugged at the back of her shirt, trying to pull her impossibly closer.

She just couldn’t get enough.

She wanted to roll her eyes at Jungeun’s smirk, she always got cocky when they were together. Jungeun knew exactly what she did to Haseul, and she took pride in it. She could make the older girl melt with just a few touches, but that was never enough. She wanted to see her panting and begging under her. She wanted to tease her until she couldn’t take anymore, until her voice she desperately tries to keep low moans from spilling out

Haseul is a never ending challenge for Jungeun.

Breaking their kiss, Jungeun trailed kisses to her ear, a breathy laugh leaving her mouth. “Tell me what you want.” It was barely a question, more of a demand, and Haseul felt her face heat up. She was playing a dangerous game.

Haseul bit her lip and tried to shuffle away, but the way Jungeun had her pinned only made her knees weak. It didn’t help that the blonde was still trailing kisses on her neck, humming a song of amusement as she waited for Haseul to say something. A sudden nip at the base of her neck made her whine softly. “I won’t do anything else unless you tell me, babe.” 

It was a times like this that she hated Jungeun.

Biting her lip, Haseul tiled her head back, allowing it to come to a rest on the wall. She didn’t know how to word what she wanted Jungeun to do her, she just wanted to be touched. “Just touch me.” She finally breathed out. There was a pause, as Jungeun’s hands came to a rest on her hips, but besides that nothing else happened. A groan of frustration left her lips, as she opened her eyes to shoot her girlfriend a glare. “Seriously?”

“You gotta be descriptive. I can’t read your mind.” Jungen laughed this time, resting her forehead on her shoulder, she was still humming an annoying little song, as she waited. Haseul almost wanted to see who could be more stubborn, but she really didn’t want to wait.

Just as she predicted, Jungeun was starting to get impatient and started to work on her flannel, with each button, her eyes darkening as more skin came into view. They had an unspoken rule, no hickies where eyes can notice them, but Haseul’s chest was free game. It worked out perfectly, as that was her favorite place to play anyway. Her nipples were sensitive and always managed to draw out the cutest sounds.

Licking her lips, the blonde waited once again, and Haseul wanted to huff in irritation. She had no choice but to play this stupid game. Cupping Jungeun’s face, she waited until she had her full attention. “I need you to fuck me, I don’t care how, but if you leave me like this, I’ll dump you.”

Jungeun had to bite back a smirk. These were empty threats, as she knew Haseul wouldn’t dump her, she’s the one who asked her out after all. But this was a game for the both of them, and since she was such a good sport, she was willing to let this go. “Okay.” With those words, she stole one last kiss, before dropping to her knees.

Haseul barely had time to prepare herself, before she felt her shorts being tugged down. She thought they were going to at least move to the bed, but it would seem that the blonde wasn’t going to let her move from here. She could see the amusement in her eyes despite them being clouded with lust. The way she licked her lips were down right sinful, and it made a shiver go down her spine.

With one layer of clothing gone, Jungeun pressed her lips against the older woman’s thigh, leaving teasing kisses leading up to her clothed core. She could feel Haseul’s quivering under her touches, and it only fueled her actions. She wanted to hear everything, to taste her, and feel her come undone. 

“Please.” Left Haseul’s lips, she’s been turned on for a while now, her underwear most likely ruined by now, all because Jungeun wanted to be a fucking tease. She could feel the lips on her thighs raise up in amusement, and right as she was going to complain once again, she felt her panties being tugged down. Unlike her shorts that were tossed away, they remained on the floor under her.

Lifting a leg and placing it on her shoulder, Jungeun dived in without a second thought. Haseul always tasted so good, no matter when she decided to taste her. A throaty moan escaped Haseul’s mouth much to her own embarrassment, but she couldn’t help it with the way her clit was being sucked on. 

Jungeun couldn't help how smug she felt, no matter what she did to Haseul, she would always melt under her touch. It was exciting and addicting. Despite then only have a small amount of free time, she just knew she had to taste her. Lapping at her clit playfully, Jungeun opened her eyes to watch the sinful way Haseul rocked her hips in time will her strokes. It only made her want to go harder.

Trailing her hands up her thighs, she carefully left teasing scratches, one hand stopping to grip her thigh just the way she liked it, the other continuing to where she mouth was. With how wet Haseul was, it was easy to coat her fingers in her arousal and slip them inside. Jungeun couldn't help the groan leaving her mouth at the sensation of her fingers bring squeezed like this.

Two of them. Only two fingers was inside, and Haseul felt as if she was going mad. All she could do was moan into the back of her hand, trying not to yelp and whine at the teasing pace her girlfriend set. At this rate, she wasn't sure she was going to get off before they had to go back to practice. The thought made tears well up in her eyes, she wanted to cum.

“Please.” Hey voice cracked with unmeasured need. Another time they could do this, but not now. Not when what she wanted was so close. Tugging her hair impatiently, Haseul tried to keep her right where she needed her.

Much to Jungeun's amusement, she sped up. But only because she needed to see Haseul fall apart. Her hand fully taking over, she decided to leave a couple of marks where only there two of them would see it. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, but it would have to do.

Thumb pressing and rolling against her clit, Haseul felt all the air leave her lungs. She was almost there and they both knew it. By now Jungeun hand was a steady source of pleasure, the wet sounds as her fingers continued in and out of her pussy was hypnotizing in such a lewd way.

“I know you're close.”Jungeun's voice was like an anchor, pulling her towards to her climax, and Haseul's ears focused on it. “I want you to cum, will you do that for me?” It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand. One that if not met, would lead to the younger girl being disappointed.

She didn't want that.

Voice failing her, all Haseul could do was nod. Her eyes were closed as she let herself go, so the building pleasure finally overwhelming her. It was a beautiful sight, too bad Jungeun didn't think to record it. There would be another time, she told herself, watching as Haseul greedily took what was hers and hers alone. Jungeun could feel more of her arousal coating her fingers, and made a mental note to make a show of cleaning them up once Haseul came down from her high. She didn’t know why she was in such a teasing mood, but it benefited the both of them regardless.

Pulling her fingers out carefully, Jungeun helped Haseul as she sank onto the ground. Her legs were completely useless right now, and it only stroked her ego even more. She did this to Haseul, she made her girlfriend a mess. “You know we have to go back soon, right?” She casually brought up what the both of them knew. Jungeun would most likely have to go back first to avoid any suspicion. “Are you going to be able to clean yourself up, or do you want me to stay?”

As great at the idea of Jungeun staying was, they both knew what would happen if she lingered. Shaking her head, Haseul tried to regulate her breathing. “You have to go back first.” Feeling a pair of lips on her forehead, she hummed. The aftershocks of her orgasm was making it hard for the shorter of the two to focus, she just wanted to remain here in Jungeun’s arms. “Just one more minute.” She asked, ignoring the breathy laugh she heard next to her ear.


End file.
